


the laws of physics

by dicaeopolis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, lab partners au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dicaeopolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Undyne, don't you think we're a little unprepared for this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the laws of physics

**Author's Note:**

> THERES NOT ENOUGH ALPHYNE IN THE TAG SO IM CROSS-POSTING THIS DRABBLE FROM TUMBLR TO HELP FIX THE SITUATION

Alphys’ tail was swinging back and forth behind her, like it always did when she was nervous. She drummed her yellow claws on the black top of the lab station as Undyne read the assignment aloud.

“Calculate the vertical acceleration of each ball at point B - fuck if I know how to do that - on each of the following planets given their gravitational constants: Mercury, Mars, Saturn-”

“Undyne, don’t you think we’re a little unprepared for this lab?”

She looked up from the paper. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, you know, we’ve missed a lot of class…doing…you know…”

Undyne bared her teeth in a terrifying grin. “Doing what?”

Alphys shifted uncomfortably.

“ _Doing what_?” Undyne repeated, leaning closer to Alphys until they bumped foreheads.

“ _You know_ -”

“I seem to have forgotten-”

“ _Making out in the handicapped bathroom, okay_! We’re both behind in class because we’ve been skipping to go do… _you know_!”

Undyne smirked. “And whose idea was _you know_ , Alphys?”

“ _Yours_!”

“And whose lab partner am I?”

“…Mine…”

“That’s right! So it’s on both of us now.” Undyne thumped Alphys on the back, sending the lizard into a fit of coughing and fumbling for her inhaler as she climbed onto one of the stools and hoisted the bowling ball high in the air. “Besides, how hard can it be? It’s an equivalent exchange of forces! Just like in Fullmetal Alchemist!”

“ _Undyne get down off the lab station_ -”

“RRAAGGH!” Shouting her battle cry, Undyne let the bowling ball drop. It slammed into the floor inches from Alphys’ toes, and a muffled commotion of protest rose up from the classroom beneath theirs.

“UNDYNE!” roared their massive teacher.

Alphys’ frantic “Sorry, Mr. Dreemu-” was cut off by another crash as Undyne dropped the five-kilogram weight from a similar height.

At the next lab station over, Mettaton was holding Frisk up high in the air to drop the ball. He glanced over, and raised a metal eyebrow in concern. “Darling, whatever are you doing over there?”

“Our best,” Alphys groaned.

Sadly, it was the truth.


End file.
